


White Flag

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried my best, no haters, this is not a part of my current series, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: Maybe it's better that the characters shouldn't know that we write about them





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack I know. No haters or grammer nazis.

**Have any of you ever wondered, how the characters we all write about, would feel about what exactly we put them through? Well today's your chance y'all**

**Wade and Peter stared deeply into each other's eyes, holding each other close. This was the moment that both of them had been waiting for. Slowly the both of them leaned towards each other, their lips almost touching-**

“Excuse me author, the hell do you think you're doing? I would never hold him or any part of him.” Peter looked genuinely upset and was probably thinking about murdering me for writing that.

“I'm not kissing him either.” Wade didn't look too happy at me either.

**You try to help someone's love life and this is the thanks I get?**

“You're not helping our love life. You're shipping me together with a guy I consider an annoyance, kinda like an STD that won't go away. I hate the dude.” Peter at this point was now glaring at Wade, as If his very existence was the root cause of his problem now. Which it kinda was.

“By hate, Peter, I know you mean Love!” Wade had no problem screwing around and teasing Peter, even though he was against me shipping him with Peter as well.

“Wade, don't encourage her! You're gonna give her ideas!” Peter was horrified at the thought that this whole thing could get worse.

**Oh Peter, you have no idea how much worse I can make this for you and Wade.**

“I'm serious, stop shipping us together! I'm with Mary Jane!!” Peter was not so slowly getting more agitated by the minute. I mean, I'd probably get mad too If people started to ship me with people I didn't like.

“You know it could be worse Peter. She could be doing who knows what.”

**Oh yeah, that reminds me, thanks Wade.**

**Today was the day, the church bells were ringing. Everyone was sitting in the church, ready for the event to start. Wade was standing at the end of the aisle wearing his best suit and his mask, waiting for his soon to be husband Peter Parker. Wade was nervous, today was the best day of his life and he didn't want to screw that up, especially the wedding nigh-**

“Stop for the love of everything Marvel stop! I would never marry him. What part of I hate him, do you not understand!” Peter was at the boiling point. He was done being 'shipped' with someone he could barely stand.

**The 'I hate him' part Peter.**

“Aside from the obvious cheesiness, It wasn't that bad author.” Wade seemed to be genuinely thinking about what I had just written, and how he felt about the whole thing.

**Thank you for the encouragement Wade, it's nice to know that SOMEONE appreciates what I'm am trying to do for my ship.**

“Stop pairing us together!” One would think it wouldn't be possible to get this mad, but Peter was starting to doubt that after dealing with Wade and me.

**Never! I will go down with this ship! You can't stop me Peter. If I want to write about you or Wade giving birth to frickin poodles. I damn well will write about one of you giving birth.**

“Now that's going a bit far? Could you imagine me trying to support them? I don't exactly have a steady pay check.” Wade was getting a little too into this., which was a little concerning to Peter.

“Wade, stop giving ideas to her!! She'll probably do it!” Peter was starting to get a little worried at the idea that I would write something like that.

**And worried he should be, because I would write something like. Probably. Maybe.**

**Wade didn't know how much longer he could take this. Being in labor this long was too much for the mercenary to take. He just wanted his babies out of him. He was ready to meet all of them, all six of his beautiful poodle babies. He felt another contraction. This was it! The moment he had been waiting for! Just one more push and-**

“Oh for the love of SHIELD! Who would even be interested in something that stupid?” Peter was sure that no one would want to read about Deadpool giving birth, much less to frickin dogs.

“No!! You can't leave me on a cliffhanger like that! You evil author! I need to know if they live! What's gonna happen to my babies?” Wade seemed as though he was gonna cry. Poor guy, I almost feel sorry for doing that. Almost.

**Wade was tired of fighting with Peter Parker, aka Spiderman. As they both stood on that rooftop, he was hoping that Peter felt the same way. He didn't want to hurt his long time crush anymore. He just wanted to hold him and tell him everything he was feeling.**

**“Peter.” Wade stepped closer to Peter putting down both of his katanas, in an attempt to show Peter that he was unarmed and wanted to talk. “I need you to know this. I love-**

“Hey, if I ever drop my katanas, which would be never, it'll be on someone's ass.”

**Don't you mean up someone's ass**

“I would never do that to Bea and Arthur! Hold me Parker, I'm scared!” Wade clutched onto Peter, wanting to be rid of the crazy author who seemed determined to ship him with Parker.

“This will never end will it? You're just gonna keep writing about us together forever aren't you?” Peter seem to accept his fate, knowing that it was futile to stop it.

**Now you're starting to understand Peter.**

“I will not stand for this author! You can't make me stay with Peter!”

**Oh, just watch me Wade, just watch me.**


End file.
